


Recovery Hurdles

by NYWCgirl



Series: Bought [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Cairo Day 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Recovery, Team as Family, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac´s recovery doesn´t go as easy as Jack had hoped.
Series: Bought [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Recovery Hurdles

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Cairo day 1 – prompt was Family and is a timestamp in the ‘bought’ verse, which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117

Whatever triggered Mac, and Jack honestly can´t say what it was, this is a bad one. Mac is kneeling, stiffly, not meeting Jack’s eyes, no matter what he says.

Avogrado is frantically trying to get his owner’s attention, softly whining. It breaks Jack’s heart to see the dog so distressed.

‘Mac? Buddy? You’re home, you’re safe. Listen to my voice.’

He gently takes Mac´s hand and places it on Avogrado’s back. Mac is completely unresisting and it worries Mac.

‘Feel his fur Mac.’

Avogrado keeps still, knowing his owner needs the tactile proof that he is safe.

‘Mac, you’re OK, you’re not with Philips anymore. You’re safe. Focus on Avogrado’s warmth and fur.’

Mac doesn´t move but Jack can see that Mac is listening. Jack keeps talking to Mac, in a soft relaxed manner and slowly Jack can see Mac´s fingers moving over Avogrado´s fur. Jack is still amazed to see how patient Avogrado is, he knows the dog is just doing his job, but still it is awesome to watch him help Mac. Eventually the dog pushes his cold nose against Mac´s neck. It sends a shudder through Mac but Jack can see Mac starting to relax. His breathing returns to a more normal pace.

‘Hey Mac, are you back with us?’

Mac slowly looks up, shyly checking out his surroundings.

Avogrado starts wagging his tail, thumping against the coffee table. Carefully Jack approaches Mac, extending his hand. When Mac finally reaches out, Jack pulls Mac in a bear hug.

‘Good to have you back Mac.’

They stay in the embrace for a moment, before Mac pulls away. Mac slowly nods, ‘thanks for getting me back.’

‘No thanks, Mac, we’re family. This is what family does. You’re alright. Isn´t he, Avogrado?’

The dog happily paws at Mac, who pets the dog´s head.

‘I’m home.’ Mac whispers.

‘Yeah kid, you are and we are here for you. Why don`t we order some comfort food like pizza?

Mac nods, that sounds good. He is home. He is safe. Taking a shuddering breath, he gets up and gives Jack a small smile.


End file.
